Fate Elder Scrolls
by RobinRuken
Summary: When Nirn died, a new world was born from it's ashes. Two Heroes, the last survivors of Nirn, stay on this new world. And now, thousands of years later, one has been summoned for the Fourth Holy Grail War.


_Two immortals watched as the world they loved and had worked so hard to save so many times in the past, was dying, the both of them powerless to stop it._

_Alduin had returned to finally act as the final aspect of Akatosh, as he was always meant too. Auriel was the Beginning of Time, Akatosh was the Present Time, and Alduin was the End of Time. _

_First was Skyrim, then Tamriel, then soon all of the planet was razed, completely destroyed until not a single thing was left but the physical embodiment of the Apocalypse. _

_The two watched on, safe from Nirn's ending within the endless library of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge. They had spent thousands of years there, one being ageless by virtue of what she was, and the other having learned the secrets of it within the endless books like his predecessor had before him. _

_They watched as their world was destroyed, ravaged and desecrated._

_And then they saw it's rebirth._

_From the bleak unending night, the sun rose upon the first day of a new world. They watched as lands were shaped and seas filled. As plants grew and animals were birthed. And they watched as the first mortals rose up from the dirt. It was a beautiful sight to the two who had borne witness to death and destruction for so long, unable to do anything._

_But the renewed world caught the attention of beings within the infinite realms of Oblivion._

_Daedric Princes, hundreds- nay thousands of them flocked to the new world, attracted to it for some reason that even the Prince of Knowledge couldn't fathom. This new world was not protected from the forces of Oblivion like the old had, for the protection of the Dead God's had worn off when the World Eater took part in his destiny, their last embers finally put out. These new Princes formed alliances with each other, taking control of parts of this new world before attempting to control other alliances' territories, attempting to control the mortals. They called themselves Gods, their alliances Pantheons._

_With the influx, the Original Sixteen who had been so paramount in shaping the world this one used to be, whose influence could still be felt in the bones of it, left. They left in search of new planes they could mettle with, new realms to conquer._

_But before the Demon of Knowledge left, those two residing within the realm, the last two residents of the old world, asked of him a favor._

"_We wish to stay with this world," the Vampire asked._

"_**Why do you wish to stay, to leave this safe realm to stay in one so fought over**__," the Demon asked his followers. "__**If you stay, you will perish before these new self proclaimed Gods**__."_

"_Because we are the last of the old world," the Dragon said. "And we wish to teach them our mistakes, to help let this world prosper where our's had failed. We wish to not abandon Mundas a second time."_

_To this day, none but Hermaeus Mora himself know why he let them go, why he let them remain in the new world. But stay they did._

_The Dragon and the Vampire traveled this new world for centuries, teaching its inhabitants lessons of the old. They protected them from the benevolent forces who wished to see them all suffer. They showed them how to raise crops and castles. They showed them how to wield weapons and words._

_But the two of them did eventually perish. The Vampire was killed through treachery, a student wanting everything she owned. The Dragon was slain by ten Gods, bringing down three with him in the process._

_Upon their deaths, they were not pulled into the cycle of reincarnation as many before them had in this new world, but were the first to be pulled into something as new as the languages now spoken amongst this world. The legends and tales of their exploits were heard around the entirety of the world, so they received an afterlife worthy of them. They were the first to be granted access to the Throne of Heroes._

_So hear their names, those whose deeds and stories shall never be forgotten so long as this world lasts_.

Volkihar, the Founder of Magic.

Konahrik, the First Hero.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya put down the book, rereading the story of the First Hero for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to figure out how best it would be to handle his future Servant. Sadly, there wasn't a lot of characterization in old stories, only talking about his many feats. Hell, he may not even have him as a Servant. The Einzbern Family Patriarch had told him that, should the search for their first choice prove inefficient, then they have found the perfect catalyst for King Arthur.

_Honestly, why couldn't he have just stayed in one country?_

But that was part of the reason, though, isn't it? Not only would they gain a powerful Servant, but one with a unique advantage. While he may not have the highest Recognition of all the possible Servants, he is the only one in the war who will have a Cultural Sphere. Due to the Holy Grail being a Western concept, it would be impossible to summon a Servant who would benefit from this in Japan, with the First Hero and the Founder of Magic being the only two. They are the only heroes to have legends throughout the world, from Asia to Europe to the Americas, they would receive the equivalent boost as well known legends like Heracles or King Arthur, and that's not considering their fame either, or how he would have an advantage against demigod Servants, seeing as how he is one of the few whose legend says that they had slain gods.

He looked down at his sleeping daughter, Illya. Smiling, Kiritsugu bent over and kissed her forehead, causing the child to smile. She loved listening to the stories of heroes for bedtime, showing a bizarre fondness for the… darker ones. What that meant, it doesn't matter, so long as she's happy.

He left her room, seeing Irisviel standing there waiting. She had a soft smile on her face, obviously bearing witness to the sight.

Kiritsugu could not help but feel blessed to be with such a lively person as his… partner. Yes, because there were no other words to really describe what they were to each other. To say they were lovers would mean that the only thing shared between them was sexual feelings. To simply say that she was his wife was to do her a disservice. For the past nine years, she has stood by his side, through thick and thin. Sure, she may not have been with him during his… 'jobs,' but she was there afterwards, to help reinforce that what he was doing was good. That he was a Hero of Justice. She supported him, and he supported her. They were equals in this relationship, and trusted the other with their lives. So partners was truly the only word that described them.

"Grandfather wants us," was all she said before his face hardened. It was time, it seemed.

They walked down the large halls of the Einzbern family manor, and throughout it all, their hands were interlocked with the other's, as a sign of support.

Both knelt before the Patriarch, a show of respect. He looked down at the couple, evaluating them before speaking.

"We've finally found the relic we've been searching for all these years," he said. "If you use it as a catalyst, you'll be able to summon quite possibly one of if not the strongest Servant into the Saber class. Kiritsugu, this is the greatest gift the Einzbern can offer to the man who is working in service to our needs."

"Thank you, Elder, I'm honored," the Mage Killer responded. _Why is he going through all of this? I never could understand mages and their need to give everything a little ceremony. It's just unneeded._

"This time, there are to be no survivors," the Patriarch continued. "You are to hunt down the other six Servants and eliminate them, and fulfill the third magic, Heaven's Feel."

"Yes, sir."

"Tomorrow, it will arrive here and you will summon him, and achieve the dream of the Einzbern Family."

_Tomorrow, that's when it happens. The Start of the Fourth Holy Grail War._

* * *

They both looked at the box containing their relic. A golden mask with slitted eye holes, and two tusks protruding from under where the cheekbones would be. This is the mask of the First Hero, said to be able to heal it's wearer completely when they were close to death and wreath them in protective dragonfire. And it was quite possibly the oldest item in existence.

"It's.. a bit cruder than what I thought it would be," Irisviel admitted. "And kind of plain."

"I'm shocked that there's no signs of decay," Kiritsugu said "If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was made yesterday. Is this really from before the Age of the Gods?" Indeed, it was surprising that there were such items as old as that, older than the world apparently, and to have one in such fine shape was mind boggling. But Kiritsugu did appreciate the simplicity of the item. It was made to protect the face, not to look pretty. Granted, it didn't look like one could easily see through it, what with the eye slits being way too small, but who was he to question a hero's arsenal? If it's stupid but works, than it isn't stupid.

Kiritsugu thought many times over how best to use this Servant, how best to manipulate him into doing what he wants. Luckily, this was not King Arthur, their backup summon if this turns out to have all been for nothing. This was a Hero who had literally made a deal with a demon, and whose constant companion was the first vampire in history. This hero was definitely not the paragon of good, of being honorable and virtuous. So, Kiritsugu thought it would be best to simply be honest with him, tell him of what to expect of his Master in this War, and control the inevitable destruction that a Servant can cause. And this one in particular was infamous with wanton property damage, if the killer storms in legends were to be believed.

It took sometime, but he created the summoning circle, Irisviel being there to help fix any imperfections that he had made. She was specially trained for this type of Magecraft, and had a deeper connection to it than most, what with her condition...

And then, he began the chant.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,

And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,

And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!

I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,

That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!

Then let thine sword be sharp, To triumph in the turmoil and chaos,

Thou, who art a master of war and battle, And I, the Summoner, whom you shall shield!

Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"

Magical sparks flew everywhere, and a neon blue mist covered the summoning circle, enshrouding the Servant they had summoned. And when that cleared away, they knew they had succeeded.

He was a massive man, easily six feet in height, and wearing an armor that seemed to be made of white scales from some sort of large reptile (most likely a Dragon given his legend's near fetish for the beasts) and a black metal. The most elegant gold shield either had ever seen was on his left arm, while a sword that seemed to be made of holy light was on his hip. A black cloak with swirling gold embroidery graced his shoulders and reached down to his calves, the hood of it covered his head but not the face. Said face was statuesque, with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair framing it, a respectable beard covering his chin.

This was the First Hero, the Dragonborn, Konahrik.

The man walked towards the catalyst for his summoning, and grabbed it before putting it onto his face. How it stayed there, Kiritsugu didn't know, but blamed magic.

"I ask of you," the now masked hero spoke, the hero's voice was filled with power and demanded respect, "are you my Master?"

* * *

**Name:** Konahrik "The First Hero"  
**Class: **Saber

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**[Parameters]**

**Strength:** A  
**Endurance:** A  
**Speed:** A  
**Mana:** C+  
**Luck: **B  
**NP:** EX

**[Class Skills]**  
**Magic Resistance A:** Cancel spells that are A-rank and below. Even if targeted by spells higher than that, it is difficult for him to be affected. Dragon scales are amongst the most resilient when it comes to defenses, including their defensive capabilities against magic. Konahrik learned the secrets of making his skin as tough as these dragon scales, perhaps even further beyond.  
**Riding C:** Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, with the notable exception of being able to easily ride Dragons, given his affinity to them. Konahrik has spent countless years with his horse Arvak and the Dovah under his command, and has perfected his skill with riding them to almost an artform, but he is not as well versed in modern vehicles.

**[Personal Skills]**

**Instinct B:** Capable of sensing oncoming danger and even how much of a threat one is. Years in the dangerous country of Skyrim, where anything could kill you, from sabercats to giants to dragons, one must develop this sense in order to survive in the frozen country.

**Dovahkiin A+:** Not only does it give Konahrik a bonus against dragon based enemies, it allows him to absorb their soul and memories upon slaying them. He gets nothing if he did not participate in the fight. Due to his soul being a fragment of the divine Akatosh, and the amount of dragon souls he has consumed, he possibly has more Divinity running through him than any demigod in history. Susceptible to dragon slaying weapons and abilities.  
**Knowledge of Hermaeus Mora EX:** For spending thousands of years within the endless library of Apocrypha, he is knowledgeable in nearly all fields, ranging from weapon mastery to medicine to geology, with the exception being heavily specialized fields. A master of random trivia, and a practical god of useless information, his knowledge is so deep even he doesn't know what all he knows. This also allows him to better identify who an enemy servant is.

**[Noble Phantasms]**  
**Legacy of the Dragonborn (The Last Remnants of Tamriel) Rank B++:** As a man, he traveled his world of Tamriel and acquired as much treasure, artifacts, and items he could find, ranging from holy stones to cursed maces to handcrafted armors even gods would envy and all in between. He can call upon this vault to take anything from his draconic hoard. _[Anti-Unit(Self)]_

**Dragon Tongue (Body of a Mortal with the Soul of a Dovah) Rank C~EX:** Having been born with the Soul of a Dovah and acquiring all the knowledge he could of their species, he has mastered the language of tonal architecture, the Thu'um. Depending on the Words he chooses, his voice bends reality itself to do his bidding. _[Anti-Unit/Anti-Unit(Self)/Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress]_

**Fragments of Creation (To Gaze upon the Elder Scrolls) Rank EX:** For reading three Elder Scrolls in his time, he now retains only three uses of an Elder Scroll. He could learn of a simple prophecy of the future, or rewrite an event in the past. With an Elder Scroll, Time bows down to him. After using all three readings, he shall be struck blind, with no cure. _[Conceptual Noble Phantasm]_

_Can be summoned as the following classes: Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Ruler_

* * *

**A/N: Yo everyone, I really hope you liked the first chapter. As you can see, I tried to give a somewhat believable excuse to have the Last Dragonborn be a part of the Nasu-verse, and I think I did that job well. I mean, have you **_**seen**_ **the amount of fanfic that are just "oh look, I just summoned X! Who is X? No one knows, he's from a different world entirely!" I just think it's a bit lazy.**

**As you can guess, Serana is Volkihar, and she is considered the 'First' to harness the power of magic. You will also note that it was known that she is a Vampire, which is another term for Dead Apostle. That may or may not be important later, and may be further explained, but that's a long time off from now.**

**Before anyone complains about how OP Konahrik is, I'd like to say a few things. Yes, two of his skills are quite overpowered, but you know what else is? The Gates of Babylon. Gilgamesh has nearly every single Noble Phantasm imaginable at his disposal, including a flying ship that can go at the speed of **_**thought**_**, as well as a weapon that can destroy the world if he so chooses. You know what else Konahrik doesn't have? A Reality Marble. Yeah, I could have had him create a world with an army of reality warping dragons inside the damn thing at his beck and call!**

**I tried to keep him as on par with some of the bigger legends in the franchise and I think I did a relatively decent job (I could have made him a Heracles, but thought that it wasn't going to be as much fun to write with. After all, only so many invincible characters are fun to work with.) **

**And if I ended up getting the whole point of Cultural Spheres wrong, I'm sorry. I translate it to be "if you summoned a servant in this specific location, you get a buff so long as they stay within said area." Please let me know if I am, but it really won't change anything.**

**I gave him only five skills for the released Elder Scrolls games (not counting ESO, but I love that one), and three Noble Phantasms for the three Dlc of Skyrim. **

**Now, let's explain how his Noble Phantasms work.**

**[Legacy of the Dragonborn], named after the oh so wonderful mod, is simply a glorified Inventory. He needs to "equip" items, or reach into it to grab what he wants. He can't shoot anything out like a machine gun, it doesn't have any flying Dwemer ships or vehicles, nor is it full of infinite of items. It is only what he had gathered in his life in Tamriel, and what could be picked up as a player in the game. And if it's appeared in an Elder Scrolls game, it's a safe bet to assume it's in there. And yes, that means Daedric Artifacts. Now, these will not be available to Gilgamesh nor EMIYA. These are weapons bound to him and only him, and if EMIYA can't trace Ea, then he has no chance of tracing a weapon literally made out of a god's blood. And just because, I'm making a fair number of the weapons much stronger than in the game, especially the Aedric and Daedric artifacts, in order for them to stand with other Noble Phantasms.**

**[Dragon Tongue] is exactly what it sounds like. It's just the Thu'um. But there is a difference to the games. I've decided to make them Fate/Zero worthy. "What does that mean," you ask? In game, [Unrelenting Force] could only rag doll a giant, at best. In lore, it could bring down castles. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. But I will say this, [Dragon Aspect] and [Storm Call] are two of his trump cards.**

**And finally, the big one. [Fragments of Creation]. Did you know that in all of the games, Oblivion was the first to actually show an Elder Scroll? We never even got to do anything with it, but you know what it's used for in that game? It erased the moment in history when Nocturnal cursed the Cowl. Let me repeat that, **_**it erased the time a god did something!**_ **And then Skyrim rolls around and you're just given three of the damn things! I was considering not doing this, but then I couldn't get the idea out of my head and part of me justified it by saying "Why not just make it near impossible to use?" And that's what I did. In order to use it, the prana cost would be so high that it will damn near kill Konahrik, or at the very least put him out of commission for days without Kiritsugu using a Command Seal. Yeah, that's the price of rewriting history. If you have objections, please let me know.**


End file.
